The present disclosure relates to an electronic device which determines whether a session is being continued, a session continuity determining method, and a data transmission/reception system.
A typical monitoring device has been known which acquires, from a receiving device that receives data, an amount of received data at a particular time interval, and determines, when the amount of received data has not changed, that a data transfer session is not being continued.